Island of Change
by lazichicken123
Summary: Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, and Talia wake up after the explosion set off by Adrian Chase back to when the Gambit explodes. They will have to figure out what is going on while fighting new enemies and saving everyone they can. Up for adoption 11/2/2020.
1. Prologue

Oliver and Sara were confused. One moment they were trying to find a way to hide from the bombs set off by Prometheus after he killed themselves. The bombs went off with Nyssa and Talia beside them. The next moment they woke up back on the Gambit 10 years ago when the entire mess started.

"Ollie, why are we back on the Gambit and what the hell happened?" Sara asked worriedly.

"I have no idea Sara." Oliver starts when suddenly the boat rocked from the explosion and they were sent sliding across the room.

"Ollie!" Sara yells as rain is pouring down on them, "Where are you!?"

Something grabs her flailing hands from the water and pulls her into the life raft.

"I'm here Sara. I'm right here." Oliver whispers in her ear as he pulls her close to him.

"I'm not letting you go this time." He tells her. Sara hugs Oliver back before she realizes that there are others on the raft.

"Good. Good. Both of you are safe." Robert yells over the storm as he sees the two

comforting each other. The two survivors nod as they wait for the storm to pass and fall asleep.

* * *

"...liver, wake up I need to tell you something" Robert says as Oliver returns to consciousness and raises his hand to block the sun. "I failed Starling. I failed you and I failed my family." He starts as he hands them a leather bound book. Oliver starts to get really worried as he sees the same event happening as last time.

"Dad don't…" he starts, but Robert cuts him off.

"Take care of Sara and live" He says sadly as he pulls out a gun shoots the captain and then himself before Oliver could react.

"Dad!" Oliver yells out and scrambles to

his father as the shots startle Sara awake.

"Oh my God!" Sara exclaims as she

watches Oliver cradle his father's body. "Did this happen last time as well?" She asks softly.

"Yes. I had forgotten about it and was

unable to react fast enough to stop it." Oliver answers. "I failed to stop it." he says sadly.

"Ollie" Sara reaches out to him, "You can't save everyone. Now how much longer until the island?"

"It shouldn't be much longer." He says, "take a sip of the water."

"Sara look. There is the Island." Oliver starts. "Start paddling towards shore." He tells her. They start paddling and reach the island. Once they reached the island go out of the raft and dragged Robert onto the shore. "Be careful Sara." Oliver starts again when suddenly an arrow shoots out of nowhere. Oliver manages to dodge it before another one hits him and causes him to go unconscious. Sara starts to rush over to him to protect him before she gets hit with an arrow and loses consciousness as well.

* * *

Oliver slowly wakes and opens his eyes in a cave with Sara laying next to him. "Sara. Sara. Wake up." he says as he shakes her awake. "Get ready for Yao Fei to come." he follows. As soon as he finishes talking, the same man comes in holding the bird in his hand.

"Here bird. You kill to eat." The Chinese man explains in broken English.

"Wǒ liǎojiě màn tuó luó. Nǐ néng gàosù wǒ nǐ shì shéi, wǒmen zài nǎlǐ ma." Oliver answers back surprising both Sara and who they know to be Yao Fei.

"Wǒ jiào yáo fēi. Nǐ zài liànyù." Yao Fei explains. "Nǐ xūyào chīfàn cáinéng shēngcún." Oliver takes the bird and snaps its neck knowing they have to eat to survive as Yao Fei said. When Yao sees Oliver kill the bird, he nods in recognition and leaves the cave they are end and moves the boulder back into place.

"When did you learn Mandarin Oliver?" Sara asks before realizing it was probably during his time away which she still doesn't know everything about.

"My third year away was spent in China where I was forced to learn Man drain by Amanda Waller." He explains, "I can tell you the story since we have time." He starts telling his story and Sara marvels at what he had to go through and realizing that he had just as bad a time as she did except he didn't have anyone to love during that time as she had found with her love. "We need to get some rest." Oliver says startling Sara out of her reminiscing. As Sara starts trying to get settled in, Oliver goes to add a couple of sticks to fire to keep it going. He then heads back to where they were laying and lays next to Sara.

"Everything will be ok Ollie we will do our best to save everyone we can this time around." Sara reassures him. Oliver smiles at her and hugs her.

"Thank you Sara." He says as they both fall asleep.

* * *

As Sara and Oliver were falling asleep in the cave two women woke up on the other side of the world just as confused as they were. One of them looks over and sees her sister next to her. "Nyssa what the hell is going on?" Talia asks.

"Who are you?" Nyssa asks as she sees someone who looks like her twin on the bed next to hers. She also pulls out a knife to be safe.

"What the hell are you talking about. I'm your sister." Talia demands.

"You look more like me then you used to." Nyssa says, "As a matter of fact where are we?"

"We need to find out what is going on. You go shower while I figure out what is going on." Talia tells Nyssa, Nyssa complies and Talia starts digging around looking for some answers. She eventually finds a diary in what she thinks is her travel bag. As she is reading it to figure what is going on Nyssa comes out of the shower. "I found my diary that the other me wrote." She begins, "apparently we are twins now." she finishes.

"Do you think we might be in some alternate universe?" Nyssa asks. "Sara has told me about their existence."

"Yes I do," Talia answers, "Oliver also told me about parallel earths and his experience. However there is something else I read."

"What is it?" Nyssa asks curiously.

"We have an older sister who did the same thing I did in our universe." Talia replies.

* * *

AN:

Welcome to my first fanfiction. I've had this idea floating in my head for a couple months and finally decided to give it a shot. Give it a review and tell me if you like it. I don't know how often I will write so don't expect regular updates. Also, any tips to improve are greatly appreciated.


	2. Arc I Part I

A/N: I forgot to do this last time. I do not own CW the arrow nor do I own DC. Now onto the story. Also I decided that instead of using google translate, I'm just going to use Italics for different languages.

* * *

"The Queen's Gambit has officially been confirmed to have sunk somewhere in the north China sea." The news broadcasters announced, startling Nyssa and Talia out their conversation.

They look at each other realizing they were back in time as well as on another Earth.

"Do you think Sara and Oliver remember as well?" Nyssa asks Talia as they realize that Sara and Oliver were on that boat.

"I would assume they do as they were right next to us when the explosion went off." Talia replies after a moment. "When do you think we should go get them from the Island?" she asks.

"Sara told me about her time on the island. Knowing them they want to save everyone they can so we should wait until when I picked Sara up last time." Nyssa replies knowing what her beloved and her friend would do. "As for right now," she continues, "We need to finish the mission we are and act like nothing has changed until our father sends us to collect Sara." Talia nods her head.

"Well I'm going to take a shower now. You read to see what the mission is and if we have completed it." Talia replies as she heads to the shower after they settle on their plan.

* * *

Oliver Queen woke up confused for the second time in a row before he remembers what happened the day before. "Oh hell that all happened." He groaned before getting up and looking around. He took a glance at Sara before taking a look at himself. "Oh shit. I have to get my body back into shape again," he complained. As he was complaining, Sara woke up with a grin as she heard what he was saying.

"At least you don't have to relearn how to shoot a bow again" she said amused. "I can't use my escrima sticks until I make them out of wood," she said. As they were talking to each other, Yao Fei moves the stone and comes into the cave. He motions for the two castaways to follow him. He eventually tells them to stop and hands Oliver his bow.

"_Shoot the arrow at the mark in the tree_" he tells Oliver as he points to a tree not too far from them that has a mark in the middle of it. Oliver nods as he draws back the bow smoothly and fires. What comes next surprises the Chinese man as the arrow hits the tree dead center of the mark. "_You may just survive this._" Yao tells him impressed by the shot. He then takes the bow from Oliver hands Sara the bow. "You shoot." he tells her not thinking she can understand Mandarin. Sara takes the bow from Yao, draws back and fires the arrow hitting the tree a little off center. This surprised Yao even more, but the one who is most surprised is Oliver. Sara noticed the surprise on Oliver's face.

"What you didn't think I only learned close combat did you," She teases Oliver with a smirk "They taught me how to use everything just how Talia taught you." Oliver just smirks back at her.

"Now we need to have a competition." He replies.

"Deal, but after we get into some shape" Sara says as Oliver nods his head in assent.

* * *

Two weeks later, Oliver and Sara were running through the forest next to each other when Sara asks Oliver "Why did you never marry Felicity and where did you meet Talia?" Sara asks Oliver. Oliver slows down and takes a rest to answer the question.

"You know I'm attracted to dangerous women," he started " however, I never truly loved her in the first place. I never truly loved anyone that I dated since I got back from the Island." he said.

"I'm guessing you met someone before coming back and I'm going to say it's Talia based on how you two interacted when we met up." Sara replied thinking back to the meet up before the island.

"Yes. Talia is the love of my life. We first met back in Russia and we instantly hit it off and became friends while she was training me to become a better fighter. She taught me everything she knew and after two months I realized I really liked her. Then one day, I dared her that if I beat her in archery we would go on a date. As you have probably guessed," Oliver continued after seeing Sara start to gain a smile, "I won and I took her to a restaurant in Moscow and we eventually fell in love with each other." Oliver finished his story.

"Then why did you date others when you came back if you two were in love with each other." Sara asked confused. Even people thought they dated back when she showed up again, they didn't they just hung out, but he did date others.

"To put it simply, it was cover. We still met up with each other throughout the years, but never in public. She even warned me about Chase when he came to ask her to train him. She turned him away and warned me, but didn't think he would find another which he obviously did. When I went to Russia for the 'business trip', I actually met up with Talia instead of Isabel like I told Felicity." Oliver said finishing up his and Talia's story.

"Where does Nyssa fit into all of this?" Sara questioned wondering how her girlfriend fit into this. "Especially after you were forced to marry her by Ra's Al-Ghul." Sara told Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

"I told Talia right after it happened and she wasn't mad at me knowing that I was forced to marry her and didn't actually do anything with her. I eventually got the two to meet with each other and reconcile. They settled their differences and became friends again and Nyssa only called me husband in front of Felicity to rile her up knowing that Talia and I were together." Oliver said, answering her question. "Now let's get back to the cave." He said as they got up and finished their run and spared each other. As they finished up they saw Yao Fei approach them with two dead birds in one hand and his bow on the other in his signature green hood.

"_I need your help to get my daughter back."_ Yao Fei eventually tells Oliver after a couple of weeks of watching them train and get into shape. "_My daughter is being held captive by a man named Edward Fyers. He has an army of mercenaries looking for me to frame me for a crime against my home country. Will you help me?" _he asks the two warriors as he now thinks of them after watching them spar against each other. Oliver and Sara look at each other before nodding.

"_Yes we will help you out. I have a couple ideas in mind to help out" _Oliver tells Yao Fei.

"_I'm all ears." _Yao Fei replies eager to get his daughter back.

* * *

Oliver was sitting on a hill overlooking Fyers camp. He was looking for an easy way to sneak into the camp undetected when suddenly he was hit in the back of the head and was knocked unconscious. As he regained consciousness, he heard a voice speak up. "Welcome to my camp." Oliver looked up and saw a white male with a chubby face and light brown hair. "Now my men found you looking at my camp from a vantage point near here. Would like to tell me why and while you are at tell me if you've seen this man." Fyers continues while holding up a picture of Yao Fei in his old Chinese military uniform. As Oliver remained silent, he began to speak again. "If you won't corporate I'll just have him get the information out of you." he said pointing to the man standing behind in in full combat gear with a blue face mask on and a sword resting in his hand before he held it up and started moving towards Oliver. "Now give up this man's location," Fyers said pointing to the picture ", or he will make you feel pain like you've never felt before." Oliver remained silent as the masked figure started walking towards him.

* * *

A/N: In this chapter, You got to see the development of Talia and Oliver as a couple in a short story. You will get more detail once they meet up again later on. I have decided that this will be updated weekly to give me time to write it. As always, any reviews are appreciated.


	3. Arc I part II

A/N: Thanks for all the support and reviews. I do not own CW or the Arrow Tv show or Oliver and Felicity would not have gotten together. Now let's get back to the story because I left you guys with a cliff hanger last time and I am not sorry.

* * *

Billy Wintergreen stalked towards Oliver and raised his sword to cut into his flesh when everything went crazy. First, the two guards at the front of the tent were killed by two thrown knives. As they fell to the ground dead, Wintergreen turned to face his new adversary when a gun shot was heard and he froze and fell over dead. As all the chaos was going on, Oliver broke free of his bindings and knocked out Fyers with a blow to the back of his head as the man was distracted by the gun shot. Oliver saw Sara come in and spoke to her. "About time you showed up," he said with a smirk "I was beginning to think you had gotten lost." Oliver finished.

"You wish." Sara replied in a taunting voice. "Now come on. We need to meet up with Shado and Yao Fei and get out of here." She finishes as she motions for him to follow after handing him the sword from Wintergreen. As they rush out of the tent, they meet two more guards and swiftly kill them out with a single blow to the neck each. They finally met up with the father, daughter duo and ran out of the camp site and back to the cave.

* * *

"_Thank you so much for helping me rescue my daughter. I owe you so much._" Yao Fei put a hand out for Oliver to shake. As Oliver shook the hand, he responded to the gratitude from the man.

"_It was no problem we would gladly help you out any time. Now we want your help with some of our plans. We have secrets of our own that we want to share and make our lives much easier. For now we wait until Sara and Shado come back from hunting."_ Yao Fei looked on in shock as he hadn't mentioned his daughter's name yet as they got some sleep first. When the four woke up, the two women went to go hunt while Yao Fei wanted to talk to Oliver. Oliver noticed the look of surprise and continued talking. "_What I just revealed is part of the secret however, the story behind is as much Sara's story as it is my own. We will talk about it when we go to Slade's plane as he is a part of the story and we only want to say it once to you guys."_ Oliver finished as Yao Fei nodded in consent and they decided to spar until the two women got back.

* * *

"So, what is your name? Mine is Sara Lance." Sara asked Shado as they were hunting for food for the four of them.

"My name is Shado Gulong." She replied still looking for a bird and not saying anymore.

"Not very talkative are we?" Sara questioned with a smirk as Shado looked at her. "Never mind about that," she continued, "I like fighting, my girlfriend, and messing with Oliver. What about you?" She asked wanting to get to know Shado some more as she didn't really get to last time.

"Wait you're a lesbian?" Shado asked in surprise as she thought Sara and Oliver were together. "I thought you and Oliver were dating each other by the way you two interacted." Sara snorted in amusement before replying.

"Oliver and I are not dating. We've been through too much together to date and consider each other brother and sister." She replied before continuing to answer the first question, "and to answer your question, I am bi but prefer women to men. A fun fact for you is that my girlfriend is the sister of Oliver's girlfriend." She finished in amusement as she watched Shado's reaction to her answer.

"I get that I suppose. I like archery, treating people, and my family." She told Sara wanting to get to know Sara now as well. She spotted the last bird they needed and shot it down. "Come on let's get back to the cave." Shado said. They continued getting to know each other and joking around until they got to the cave. "_We found some birds father."_ Shado told her father as she held the birds up. "_We need to get a fire started to cook them._" She continued as her father nodded and started to make a fire.

"_Once the four of us finish eating we will make our way to a friend to help us train and get off this island. It will also give us more living space as he is in a crashed fuselage that is bigger than this cave." _Yao Fei said once the birds were finished other three nodded and got up and collected all the items they got from the mercenaries when they raided Fyers camp to free Shado. Once they finished packing up, they all started out at a jog following Yao Fei to where he wanted to take them. As they ran through the forest, Sara and Oliver spoke to each other to talk about how much of their story they should tell.

* * *

An hour later, they came upon a clearing as Yao Fei slowed down and a man came out of the crashed plane with a sword in his hand. He spotted the group of four and relaxed as he saw Yao Fei and went to go talk to them.

"I see you picked him strays on your way to rescue your daughter. What did you have to save them as well?" Slade asked Yao Fei in a teasing tone. Yao Fei just glared at him and spoke.

"_No, I found these two and knocked them to save them from Fyers thinking they couldn't fight. However, They proved themselves and helped me save my daughter."_ Yao Fei replied knowing Slade could understand him. Slade was surprised, looking at the two kids with Yao Fei, they didn't look like they could hold themselves in a fight. The former ASIS operator decided he needed to test the two himself to see how good they are in a fight. He also had a feeling he had seen the two before, but couldn't place where he had seen them. Maybe they were celebrities in the US. Meanwhile, Yao Fei continued on. "_The man's name is Oliver Queen and the woman is Sara Lance. Oliver has said he would explain how they are so good at fighting, but said that you were involved somehow."_ Now Slade was curious. How was he involved with those two, he was sure he had never met those two before. He decided to hear their story then test them.

"Come to the plane." he said motioning towards the crashed plane. "You can tell your story there." He told the two newcomers as they followed him into the plane and took a seat.

* * *

"I think first we should tell you that reality is much more complicated than you know. We have either been transported into the past or into another universe." Oliver stopped the explanation as he saw the incredulous looks that the other three were giving him. "We know this is possible because we have done both before and tell you why throughout our story." Oliver started the story talking about his five years away and his first year back home. As he was telling his part of the story, everyone was listening closely and wondering how he survived if all of them were dead except Sara who was captivated because even she hadn't heard the entire story of his five years away. When he got the part in his second year where Sara came in, she took over and explained what happened to they were telling their story, Slade was deep in thought. He was thinking about how he would fix what he did to the two and marveled at how the league was an actual thing. He had heard about them through ASIS and thought it was a myth to scare them to be cautious. He knew that they were probably out of his league in fighting skills, but still wanted to fight them to test his skills.

When Sara and Oliver finished their story, the three promised themselves that they would do whatever they could to help the two in their fight against crime. Oliver broke them out of their thinking when he said "We want to use the plane I told you about to get you off this island and start helping. We will take out Ivo and destroy the mirakuru before they get here. Slade, would you join the league and see if Nyssa and Talia remember us and to get us when Nyssa got Sara last time." Slade realized that this would be his chance to get better with his fighting style and nodded that he would do it. Oliver smiled at him and then turned to Shado and Yao Fei. "When we get you two off the island would you go tell my family that we are okay, that I never cheated on Laurel, and for her to not get hold up on me and find someone else to love. Also could take care of thea for me, I'm sure my family would take care of you guys when they realize that you have actually helped me?" Oliver asked them. As Oliver finished his request, Shado and Yao Fei looked at each other and nodded accepting Oliver's request. Sara and Oliver were relieved that the three would help them out and didn't think that they were lying.

"I want to fight the both of you to see if you were actually telling the truth about the league." Slade told them as Sara and Oliver looked at each other and smirked then turned to Slade

"We would love to fight you." Oliver told Slade, "But first, we need to plan on when to take over the plane coming in for supplies and how to get onto the plane." Oliver finished as they started their planning on the wait to get to the plane.

A/N: So, Oliver was rescued and the two have told their story to the other three as Shado and Sara get closer. Honestly, I didn't do too great with this chapter. It's kinda choppy, but I'm trying my best. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and any reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Arc I Part III

A/N: Disclaimer, I do not own the CW nor DC. I only own my respective OCs. So I had to go back and watch the flashbacks to figure out how to do the plane hijacking scene versus what happened in the real show.

Oliver, Sara, and Slade were standing out in the clearing next to the plan. Oliver and Slade both had swords in their hands and were shirtless as they were circling each other looking for an opening while Sara stood aside watching the two closely. All of a sudden, both Slade and Oliver attacked each other. A flurry of slashes and stabs were seen by Sara as both combatants went all out trying to one up the other as the sound of metal clanging rang through the clearing. Sara looked over to the tree line as Shado and Yao Fei came back from hunting for food for the five of them. As Oliver sent a kick to Slade, Sara beckoned them to come watch beside her. "Who do you think is going to win?" She asked the two.

"I believe Slade will win even though it will be a close fight." Shado spoke up. The two had become close over the past month waiting for the plane to show up.

"I think Oliver is going to win this time even if they are even. Sorry Shado." Sara said.

"Let's make a bet, the person who wins will have to buy the other dinner once we get to Australia." Shado said, believing that she would win. Sara agreed to the bet as they went back to watching the spar. The group of five had become very close to each other. After Sara and Oliver told their story, the other three decided to share their stories as well. Eventually, Yao Fei was seen as a sudo godfather to the two survivors and Slade as a brother. Sara was broken from her musings as Oliver faked a slice towards Slade shoulder and moved it back down to his gut and stopped as he pressed the blade against Slade's flesh, "Ha. I beat you this time Slade. It's 10 to 9 with me now being in the lead."

"Yeah, Yeah kid. Get your bragging done before I beat you up again." Slade grumbled as he took Oliver's hand and got up.

"Now come on, we need to get ready because the plane arrives tonight." Oliver said to Slade. He then looked up at Sara and saw Yao Fei and Shado with her. "Are you three good over there?" he asked seeing Sara smirking and Shado with her arms crossed looking at Sara in disbelief.

"Of course we are. Now let's get to the plane and get ready as you said." Sara stated as she looked back at Shado before she started walking back to the plane. Oliver was confused but decided not to question it as he headed to the plane. Slade just looked at them before shaking his head and following Oliver.

Oliver and Sara were running towards the submarine to destroy the mirakuru when an object caught his eye. "Sara. Stop for a second." Oliver said as he walked to the object. He picked it up wondering what it was. It was a green arrow head with a thin leather necklace running through it. It had a shine to it almost as if it was glowing and pulsing with power.

"What is that Ollie?" Sara questions as she sees him pick something up.

"I have no idea, but I feel as if it is pulling me to it as if it wants me to keep it. Whatever it is, it is definitely something magical in nature." Oliver responded. "I'm going to keep it. It may help us against Darhk when we go up against him." Sara nodded and they continued to the submarine destroying all the mirakuru before heading back.

A man in a green costume and a woman in black a were in a room sparing each other when suddenly the man stopped and looked around. "Is there something wrong?" The woman asked.

"I think someone found my totem." he said, getting mad that someone had found it before him.

"Don't worry beloved. We will kill them and take it from their body and either my sisters have it, they are my kill." The woman told the man in green.

"Of course, I will be looking forward to that day Akilah. Let's take a break right now and look over our notes."

"Everyone know their part of the plan?" Oliver asked, looking at the other four. They nod their heads. "Well let's go then." Oliver and Sara started moving to the watch tower as Slade sniped any mercs in their path from afar. While that was going, Shado and Yao Fei went about clearing the rest of the guards from the runway that weren't visible to Slade. Oliver and Sara were heading to the control tower when they see Fyers walking down the stairs from the tower. The two of them look at each realizing this was their chance to kill him. Before they could do anything, Slade shot Fyers from his spot on the hill. The two looked towards him before Sara threw a Knife at the guard coming out of the tower who was alerted when he heard Fyers fall onto the metal stairs. When the plane landed, all five snuck onto the plane and took the guards out after it took off again. The five of them relaxed when Slade took the controls with Oliver as co-pilot.

"We will land in Australia with my ASIS clearance and try to keep your return hidden until you want to return." Slade told Oliver and Sara.

"You are still coming with us, correct Slade?" Oliver questioned.

"Of course, I still need an opportunity to beat you in front of your girlfriend." Slade joked with Oliver. When the plane landed, secret service men cleared the plane and gave the five of them an australian service medal for fighting against a terrorist and saving one of their operatives.

Nyssa and Talia walked into the room with the pit because their father had called them for something important. "My daughters. I have a job for you. I want you to take these three and put them through initiation for the league to see where they will be put." Ra's Al Ghul said, pointing to a group of three people. Nyssa and Talia looked in the direction he was pointing and were surprised when they saw Sara, Oliver, and Slade Wilson standing there looking at them with no recognition in their eyes. Nyssa and Talia looked at each other andand spoke to the three.

"Come. We will take you to the training room to test your skills." Taia said before heading out of the room.

A/N: So another chapter is done. Sara, Oliver, Nyssa, and Talia have finally reunited. What will happen next and who were those people looking for the item Oliver has taken from the island. Hoped you guys liked this chapter and any reviews are appreciated and will be taken into consideration.


	5. Arc I Part IV

A/N: So with the COVID-19 thing going on, my started a learn from home problem which means more time to do other things. I decided that you guys will get a quicker update than normal. If anyone can guess who the man in green from last time was hats off to you. A hint for all the others is that he was an enemy of both Robert Queen and Oliver Queen. As usual, I do not own DC comics, nor do I own CW.

* * *

Nyssa and Talia were leading Sara, Slade, and Oliver down a corridor when the five of them entered a big room leading to a court yard with a large mat in the middle. In the courtyard, there was a massive archery and a shooting range with up to distances of 150 yards. Along one side, there were as many weapons as you could possibly imagine from escrima sticks all the way to massive broadswords and everything in between. On the other side, there were wooden dummies and Nyssa and Talia walked into the room, the assassins that were training stopped what they were doing and nealed to the two of them waiting for orders.

"_Everyone out of the room now and put your weapons back where you got them!_" Talia orders in Arabic and the assassins leave the room quickly after her orders, putting everything back where they got it. Once everyone is gone except for the five of them Talia and Nyssa turn to look at the other three. "Where did we first meet?" Talia questions Oliver not knowing if they remembered or not.

"_We met in Russia where Anatoly introduced us for you to train me."_ Oliver answers in russian knowing that the question was a challenge. Nyssa and Talia relaxed as they moved to hug their respective partners and gave each of them a kiss. "What happened? Why do you look different than before?" Oliver questioned Talia. "You used to have brown eyes, but now you have even prettier green eyes." Oliver said admiring the small changes, but still wanting to know what happened.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me beloved. However, Nyssa and I are now twin sisters and because of that we believe we are in an alternate universe." Talia answered while giving Oliver a look that said things will happen later. Nyssa and Sara were amused when Slade spoke up wanting to get this over with and end Oliver's flirting.

"Stop flirting and let's get to the mat so I can even up our score." Slade said he still wanted to beat Oliver in front of his girlfriend. Talia looked at Oliver and asked him. "Does he remember as well?"

"No he doesn't. However, we told Slade, Shado, and Yao Fei our story in order for them to know why we can fight so well." Oliver looked over at Slade analyzing him before turning back to Oliver.

"Alright. You three still need to go through initiation. We have a plan to claim you three as our personal bodyguards to keep you close and an alibi as to why you would stay in our rooms." Oliver hugged her after hearing that then grabbed a sword and headed to the mat to challenge Slade. Oliver had an even bigger motive to show off and beat Slade now. Sara wanted to make a bet with Nyssa and turned to look at her.

"You want to make a bet on who would win?" Sara asked with a smirk. "The winner will have to take the other on a date and serve the other for a day." Nyssa looked at Sara with a thoughtful look before answering.

"You have a deal. I believe Slade will win. He seems just as good if not better than our original universe. Nyssa said because she believed Slade would win.

"You should have more faith in your husband Nyssa. He is obviously going to win with Talia watching on." Sara said as Nyssa glared at her for mentioning that.

"Would you two lovebirds shut up. They are starting the fight." Talia snapped at the two as they were distracting her. The other two looked at her and found her staring at Oliver. They both looked at each smirked and then started watching Oliver and Slade fight. Oliver and Slade started launching attacks at each other at a furious pace. They were going so fast that only the most experienced could keep up. The two went back and forth on the mat switching between offence and defence at a moments notice. Suddenly, Slade went for a stab at Oliver who twisted around it and knocked Slade onto his stomach. He then got on top of Slade's back and held his sword at Slade's neck.

"Yield." Oliver said with a smile at his victory. Slade tried to get out of it, but couldn't as Oliver kept his hands down with his knees.

"Fine you win this one." Slade said as Oliver got up. He then walked over to Talia with a smile and gave her a kiss. The five of them then spent the next few hours before Nyssa and Talia said that was enough and led them to Ra's for the next part of their plan.

* * *

Three months later, Oliver and Talia were heading back from a mission and walked into the throne room to report on their success. When they got to the room they were surprised to see Emiko Queen in the room kneeling in front of Ra's Al-Ghul. "My lord I have important news to report from the Ninth Circle. Your eldest daughter is planning to take over the Triad to raise her power base along with her husband Komodo." Emiko told him from her kneeling position.

"You have given me something to think about . Go back to your place and report back in three months time to report more. You have done well so far. Do not mess it up." Ra's told her. Emiko nodded before getting up and turning around to walk out. As she turned around, she recognized Oliver with his hood down and snarled at him wondering what he was doing. Oliver didn't recognize her as she still had her hood up. Oliver and Talia just stood back as she walked past them with Oliver and Talia wondering who she was. They put it out of their mind before walking up to Ra's.

* * *

After they were done with the report, they walked out and were intercepted by the person they had seen before. She pushed Oliver against the wall as Talia pulled out her sword to protect her love. Oliver raised his hand to stop her. "What the hell do you want?" Oliver demanded from his assailant

"What the hell is a playboy like you doing in a place like this?" The attacker demanded as Oliver finally recognized the voice but kept his cool.

"I was rescued from an island by Talia and Nyssa and taken here. I was forced to join or die. Who are you?" Oliver said, telling the story the five of them had come up with. The attacker took off her hood before talking again.

"I am your half sister that our father never wanted. My name is Emiko Queen." Emiko finally spit wanting to kill him right there. She hated the fact that she was never accepted into the family even when Thea was accepted by him.

"I do not control my father. However, before he committed suicide, he said he had made many mistakes." Oliver started as Emiko was stunned, "I will assume that you are one of them and I want to make it up to you. I already know Thea is also a bastard and I still love her. I want to get to know you as family." Oliver finished softly wondering what Emiko was going to do now.

Emiko was stunned and let off of Oliver. Talia relaxed as she did, also wondering what Emiko would do. Talia wondered where Emiko was in their original universe or if she even existed. Emiko finally decided on a course of action and hugged Oliver. All she wanted was to be accepted. She joined the league to escape the pain and defend herself.

Oliver was stumped, but hugged her back. He really did want to accept her. "It's OK Emiko." Oliver assured her. "I won't leave you behind." He said as Emiko buried her head into his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go to Talia's room for you to compose yourself." Oliver before looking at Talia and motioning for her to lead them. Talia was touched by Oliver's compassion even after the 'brainwashing' the league gave him, he held strong keeping his personality just for her. Sara did the same thing for Nyssa, whereas Slade has become fully involved in the league not totally being himself anymore.

* * *

Nyssa and Sara were waiting in Talia's living room waiting for the two to come back from their mission. They were talking to each other when they saw Talia enter the room. They saw Talia put a finger on her lips and they quieted when they saw Oliver walk in carrying an asleep female in his arms. Nyssa and Sara looked at Talia questioning who that was. Oliver walked back into the living room in the apartment. "Alright. The person who you just saw is my half sister." Oliver said. Sara went to speak up when Oliver held a finger up. "She is just like Thea. However, my father abandoned her and didn't accept her as his. I plan to correct that and allow her into our family. She's lived a hard life and needs some family." Oliver finished. Sara was pleased with Oliver's acceptance of her, but did not like the fact that his family had even more secrets.

"I will help her as well. She will become a part of our little family." Sara said wanting to help and liking their expanding family.

"Shado is in danger as well. Nyssa and Talia's sister plan on taking over the triad to release the bioweapon and expand her power base. However, we have no idea if Ra's is going to send us to stop her." Oliver said, concerned about Shado and Yao Fei. Sara was surprised about it and wanted to help them out. They were talking to each other when an assassin knocked on the door and said "Ra's Al-Ghul requests the presence of all of you including Al Jasus." The assassin then left the door as The four of them looked at each before Oliver went to go wake Emiko up.

* * *

"As Talia and Al Sahim heard, my eldest plans to take over the Triad. I want the five of you to go to China and take out the Triad before she can get there. You five are my Elite task force and you need everything in your power to stop Akilah. Now go get anyone you want to accompany you, but keep it a small group." Ra's told them before dismissing them.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Nearly 2,000 words this chapter. You guys really get a good present. Emiko is now an ally to them and not an enemy. She is a spy for the ninth circle now. Things are about to heat up with their first meeting with Akilah in the next chapter. I am going to go ahead and say that there will be no smut in this story, maybe in another story in future. As always, thanks for the support on my first story and any reviews are appreciated.


	6. Arc I Part V

A/M: So you guys really seemed to like Jade Dragon. I will continue that story. However, I will alternate between that story and this one. This one currently has priority until I get done with the first Arc. Also, I have no idea what to do with Slade in this story as I only want to focus on Oliver, Sara, Talia, and Nyssa. He will just disappear into the background until I figure it out. As usual, I don't own CW or DC comics.

Oliver, Talia, and Emiko were sitting in their seats on a private jet. Sara and Nyssa were in another part of the plane doing who knows what. Oliver and Talia were trying to get to know Emiko more while on their flight to would go over the plan once everyone meets up with Shado. "So how did you end up in the league Emiko?" Oliver questioned her.

"When my mother died in the glades, I was lost." Emiko started. "I started getting into trouble and wanted to learn how to protect myself from criminals and the like. I went around trying to fight criminals on my own for a while. One day, I went back to my room and found a note on my bed. On it were some coordinates and a note saying to head there in a week if I wanted to be a better fighter. I thought about it for a day before deciding to do it. When I arrived at the location and time I was knocked out. I woke up in front of Ra's Al-Ghul with a woman I would come to know as Aliah Al-Ghul." At this statement, Talia and Oliver looked at each other before looking back at Emiko as Emiko continued on. "She eventually became my teacher and taught me most of what she knew. I became very proficient in archery and knife throwing while being good at hand to hand. When Aliah wanted to leave the league when she realized that she would never be Ra's, she tried to convince me to leave as well. I immediately went to Ra's as he treated me well and he told me to become a spy for him. I accepted and here we are now." Emiko said as she finished her story. Oliver went over and hugged her wanting to comfort her. He was surprised at her specialty being in archery. It seems that all Queens had a natural ability to use a bow and arrow. He wondered why that was. As he was thinking, Emiko spoke up again. "What about you, how did you end up in the league?" She asked him.

"My story begins after my mutual break up with my ex-girlfriend Laurel Lance." Oliver started. Everyone's memories from this life had been coming to them slowly in dreams. "I went with my dad on his trip to China to get my mind off things. During that trip, we entered a storm and the boat sank." Oliver continued his story telling her about everything that happened (a.k.a. I'm too lazy to write it out again and you guys know what happened.). When Oliver told them about the totem, Emiko asked to take a look at it wanting to see if it was what she thought it was. When he took it out of his shirt, Emiko let out a gasp confirming her thoughts. Oliver and Talia heard Emiko's gasp and wondered what was so important about it.

"What's wrong with it? Is it important?" Talia asked, wondering what it was.

"Is it important? Is it Important!?" She started getting up and started to pace around their cabin area. "It is the one thing that Aliah's husband, Komodo, has been looking for through the past two years. He is obsessed with that totem." Emiko said before calming down and sitting back in her seat. Oliver and Talia were watching her with a confused expression on their faces.

"Why is it so important to him? I can tell it's magical, but how powerful is it?" Oliver questioned.

"What you have there is the arrow totem from the outsiders clan. The clan was a secret society built around seven weapon totems that were said to give the wielders true enlightenment and immortality to its wielder. Our father once worked with Komdo to find the totem because he was obsessed with it. I don't know what, but they had a falling out. I would keep that hidden until we leave because wherever Aliah goes, Komodo follows her. I don't want to lose you already." Emiko finished hugging Oliver.

Talia decided to join in the hug as well. She had grown to really like the young woman that had suddenly entered their family. "Thank you for telling us." Talia said, giving her thanks.

It was to this scene that Nyssa and Sara walked into. Oliver and Talia looked up and noticed that the two's close were messy as was their hair. Talia smirked and said, "couldn't keep your hands off each other for very long could you." Nyssa blushed, while Sara came up with a reply.

"Nope. We had to do something on the plane. You two had a talk while we had private time." This made Nyssa blush even more.

"Would you two stop that. Anyways, the reason we came in is because the pilot informed us that we are 20 mins from landing. The other three noded and went to their seats and buckled up to prepare for landing.

When they landed, there was a car waiting outside of the plane for them. The five of them got into the car that had an assassin from the league in it who was driving. Their driver took them to the safe house in the middle of Beijing and opened the door for them. They walked in to see where they would be staying. The room they walked into was a large open space with a sparing area off to the side, a kitchen in one corner, and a sitting area with a tv. There were three doors along one wall that each had a bedroom with its own bathroom. "Man this is a really nice place." Oliver said. He was impressed by the house. Talia just smirked and said,

"The league only accepts the best." She then leaned to kiss him. "Oliver and I in one room, Nyssa and Sara in one, and Emiko can be alone. I that's alright with you guys." Nyssa and Sara just headed to their chosen room without saying anything.

"I still want to talk to you two for a little bit. I can give you some insight as to what Aliah will do and what you're up against. You'll need every advantage you can get." Emiko said as she headed to the coach in the sitting area. "Before I begin, You should know that Alaiah is part of a society called the ninth circle. They have a ton of manpower to do what they want. However, there is a massive power struggle to become leader. Aliah thinks that she can use the Triad to her advantage. She wants to make an alliance with the Triad and expects me to be there as her right hand and most valued member. I don't know what you are going to do but you might want to have some back up." Oliver nodded before going silent to think.

"Let me think about this overnight. Get some rest and we'll meet our friend in the morning." Emiko nodded before yawning and heading off to bed. "I'm worried about how we are going to do this. We have no idea how skilled Komodo or your sister are. We are going in mostly blind." Oliver told Thalia worried about the incoming trial. This would be the first real test of his skills since Prometheus.

Talia hugged him before saying, "You'll do just fine. How about we head to bed and I calm you down." Oliver just nodded before following Talia into the bedroom.

A dark haired woman in a small house in Beijing stared out the window knowing something big was coming. "What's the matter Tatsu? Is something wrong?" Maseo Yamashiro asked his wife.

"I feel something big is coming soon. I must go find the wielder of the arrow totem in the morning. I can feel they have arrived in the city." Tatsu said while heading over to her sword that was hung on the wall. She wanted to sharpen it so it was ready for whatever happened.

"I'll look after Akio. Just don't get into anything that will get you killed. I had hoped that we were done with life threatening situations." Maseo said, hoping his wife will be safe.

"I'll do my best love." Tatsu said before heading to bed.

"Hello master. How may I be of help today." An artificial voice spoke out to a man in a yellow suit. The man smiled in success. Finally having completed his AI in this primitive time.

"Hello Gideon. I would like to know if there have been any major changes to the time stream." He told the AI.

"Searching for changes….I have detected many changes to the original timeline. Would you like me to go over them?" Gideon revealed while asking for further instructions. The man was concerned before telling Gideon to put them in order from most impactful up top. As Gideon did, he was surprised to see all that had changed. He wondered how he could use this to his advantage and started to make changes to his plans.

A/N: So another chapter is done. The five main characters have arrived in China. Emiko has revealed her story and why the arrowhead is so important. Tatsu and Maseo have also shown with Tatsu going to find Oliver, not that she knows that yet. Just who was the Man in Yellow and what were the major changes. As usual, I appreciate the support and any reviews will be appreciated as well.


	7. Arc I Part VI

**A/N: So I've been a little lazy in getting this update released. I know you guys like The Jade Dragon story, however I will be putting that on hiatus for now. The reason is because I have no idea where the story will be going. If anyone wants to help let me know. You will get recognition for it. Otherwise, it will be a couple weeks before I decide the direction that story is going, or if I continue it. This one will still be getting updates. With that out of the way, I don't own DC or CW and let's get on to this story.**

* * *

Oliver, Talia, Nyssa, Sara, and Emiko were sitting on the couch eating breakfast and watching the news for anything interesting that might help them peaceful silence was broken with a knock on the door. The five of them looked at each other wondering who it could be. They had told the other league members to leave them for now and that they would call when they needed them. "I'm going to go check out who it is and how they found us." Oliver said as the person knocked again. Oliver got up off the couch and grabbed a knife nearby before walking to the door. He slowly opened the door as the four women also grabbed weapons in order to be ready. Once the door was opened, he saw a woman looking back at him. She was wearing a white mask with a red dot over one eye. She had deep black hair and was about a head shorter than him. She had a katana strapped onto her back. Oliver realized the Tatsu was standing right in front of him. Before Oliver could ask who she was, Tatsu spoke up.

"So you're the one who has the totem. My name is Tatsu Yamashiro, wielder of the sword totem. I felt you arrive due to the connection the totem wielders have. May I step in and we can talk about what is going to happen?" Tatsu asked Oliver, wanting to know why he was here in Beijing.

"Sure, come on in. My name is Oliver Queen. You can meet the others once we are all seated for the talk. Tatsu followed Oliver into the room and noticed all the weapons along one side and the big sparring mat. She saw the four women sitting on couches, each armed with a knife. She noticed Emiko and remembered her from around Beijing and wondered who she was. "First thing, do you know about the league of assassins?" Oliver asked Tatsu as she nodded, having heard of them from some of the stories her mother told her of her adventures with the sword totem. "We are from the league of assassins. We are here to clear out the Triad from Beijing and keep a former league member from gaining control. We will be here for another week or two before taking them on. Anything else you want to know?" Oliver finished up, stating their purpose for being here knowing she wouldn't stop them from doing anything.

"I would like to help. I want to make this city safer for my child and husband. You will also need my help as I already know where the main headquarters for the Triad are. I have already had them try to recruit me into their gang." Tatsu said, wanting to help her child. Talia decided that it was her turn to speak up.

"What do you know about the Triad that could help us. Emiko here already knows where the main headquarters are located due to her being a spy for us." Talia said, pointing to Emiko.

"I can help you take care of the others in the building. I am one of the best swordswomen and have immortality like Oliver due to the totem. What totem do you have anyways Oliver?" Tatsu asked, wanting to know which one he had.

"I have the arrow totem. I am one of the best archers in the world. Now I'm going to meet a friend that will help us out. We want their help for range support. We got the close support covered as you can see. Why don't you get to know Sara and Nyssa while Emiko, Talia, and I go get them." Oliver said as Tatsu accepted the deal and went to sit by the two women.

* * *

Mei opened the door after hearing some knocking on her door. Her father and sister were out doing some shopping for food for the week. Looking out the door she saw three people. She recognized Emiko as an old friend of Shado's. The two of them were really close before Emiko moved away. Emiko spoke up and surprised Oliver with what she said. "Hello Emiko it's good to see you again. Is Shado home? I want her to meet my newly found half brother and his girlfriend." Emiko told Mei. Mei was surprised as she thought Emiko was an only child. Mei had heard mentions of Oliver from Shado and Yao Fei from their time on that damn Island.

"Shado isn't here right now, but you can wait here for now. They should get back soon. They went out to get groceries." Mei said as she invited them in. She led into the living room and started to catch up with Emiko.

Shado walked into her home with her father. She heard voices talking in english and wondered who Mei was talking to. She walked into the living room and got a major surprise. Sitting next to her sister was her best friend Emiko Adachi. She was shocked before realizing there were other people in the room as. Oliver and another woman were sitting on the other couch in the room. "Emiko it's so nice to see you again." Shado said, moving over to hug her old friend. "Hello to you to Oliver. Did you come over with Emiko?" She questioned Oliver.

"Emiko is my half sister. I met her in the league. I had no idea I even had another half sister and no idea she was your friend." Oliver said, explaining how he knew her. "Anyways, this is my girlfriend Talia, we are here because we want your help with a league issue. We could use your help in taking out the Triad and providing a distraction for our getaway. Will you and your father help us?" Oliver asked.

"I will help since you got us off that damn island. You will have to ask our father first as well." Shado said.

"No need for that. I will help you out." Yao Fei said, stepping into the room. He had caught the end of the conversation and wanted to help. He looked at Emiko and said, "It's nice to see you again Emiko. Shado missed you so much. She wouldn't talk for a week when you left." Shado blushed as Emiko looked at her in curiosity wondering if Shado felt the same thing she did. She decided to put that at the back of her mind and ask after the mission before they leave again.

* * *

Oliver, Talia, and Emiko walked into their safe house to the sound of metal clashing on metal. Tatsu and Nyssa were sparring with swords on the mat. Sara was sitting down drinking some water and watching them. Sara saw the three enter and motoined them over. When they got over Sara spoke up. "Tatsu really is good with a sword. She managed to beat me, but swords aren't my strong suit. We decided the best way to get to know each other was through fighting. Tatsu told us she had to get back to her home tonight. She left us her number for us to call when we are ready to attack the meeting. As they were talking the fight was still going on. Nyssa went for a slice across Tatsu's stomach, but was deflected by Tatsu. Nyssa spun around to gain some momentum as Tatsu saw an opening and went for it. The two ended up stopping their swords right before they hit their opponent.

"Looks like I won Nyssa." Tatsu said, nodding towards the sword at Nyssa's neck. She then realized something was wrong when she felt something sharp push against her gut.

"Looks like a draw to me. You fight very well. You must be a wonderful person." Nyssa said, complementing the older woman. "We have to do this again. It was fun sparring with you." Nyssa finished

"Thank you, it was fun fighting both of you. It's been a while since my skills have been heavily tested. You two fight really well although there are some improvements you can do Sara to improve. I have to go back now. My son should be getting home from school soon. I will be there when you need me." Tatsu said before seeing the other three standing next to Sara. "I will help you guys out. I know that Komodo is after you and he is not a very good person from what I have heard from the underground." Tatsu said before walking out of the house and heading back to her home.

* * *

Oliver, Talia, Nyssa, Sara, Emiko, Tatsu, Shado, and Yao Fei were standing on top of a building overlooking a six story building. They knew the building was filled with ninth circle members and Triad thugs. At the top of the building there was a meeting taking place with Akilah, Komodo, China White, and other top Triad members. "You guys know the plan. We will rendezvous on the 5th floor before going in and taking care of the others. Shado and Yao Fei will get any stragglers that try to escape our wrath. This will deal a crippling blow to the Triad and the NInth Circle. Let's get moving." Oliver said as five of them jumped down and Shado and Yao Fei moved to vantage points to catch anyone trying to leave the building.

Oliver and Talia moved as one clearing out the entrance to the building and surprising everyone inside. Sara and Nyssa moved in behind and went to another area inside the first floor. Tatsu finally moved in, killing any people left alive. They were moving easily as the Triad members proved no challenge and the ninth circle members only provided some difficulty. As the five were clearing out the building, yelling was heard from the Triad members trying to get some organization for the intruders of their building. Shado and Yao Fei had already killed a few members of the Triad trying to escape their punishment for their crimes.

When the gunfire started, the people at the top of the building stopped their meeting. Akilah, China, and Komodo barricaded the doors leading into the room to keep anyone from heading in. This proved fruitless as a grenade went off blowing a door to smithereens. Akilah, Komdo, and China drew their swords and moved to cut off the intruders. The other Triad leaders tried to escape the building by going to the roof and climbing down an escape ladder. They were killed by Shado and Yao Fei who shot them with precision, killing them instantly. Meanwhile, Talia, Oliver, and Emiko and rushed to the top of the building trying to get to the leaders.

Emiko was intercepted by Akilah as Akilah recognized her. "So you've decided to betray me to our enemies. Even after I took you in and trained you to be the best you could." Akilah said and attacked Emiko before she could respond. Emiko did her best but could only stay on defense.

While Akilah and Emiko were fighting another fight between Oliver and Komodo had started. "So you're the son of Robert Queen. I must say that you are definitely different than when I last saw you in the pictures Robert showed me. I hope he suffered as the boat went down. I was the one who planted the bombs you know." Komodo said as they were fighting trying to get a rise out of Oliver. Oliver responded by pushing himself harder, noticing the fight between Talia and China was going really well for Talia. He was distracted when he heard Emiko cry out as she was cut in the stomach by Akilah. While Oliver was distracted, Komdo tried to go for an opening. Oliver just barely managed to deflect and stabbed Komodo in the chest ending their battle. At the same time, Talia killed China by slicing her neck with a knife that Talia brought out in secret. Akilah noticed that her teammates had lost and threw two smoke bombs down. By the time that Oliver, Talia, and Emiko had regained their bearings, Akilah had disappeared along with Komodo's body. Shado and Yao Fei were unable to do anything as a helicopter had picked up Akilah and flew off into the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Wow 2,100 words is my longest chapter yet. I hope I did the battle scene well and you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry for having to delay The Jade Dragon, but I want it to be good. As always, any reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	8. Interlude

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of Island of Change. Hope you guys have been staying busy during quarantine and having fun doing stuff you would never do otherwise. I have an idea of how to continue Jade Dragon so you will see that soon, but if any one suggests anything better than what I have I will mention the user in the next chapter. Anyways, I don't own CW or DC comics and let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Oliver, Talia, Nyssa, Sara, Emiko, Shado, and Yao Fei were standing on the roof of the building they just raided. They were watching the helicopter fly off and heard sirens in the distance. Oliver turned to Tatsu, Shado, and Yao Fei and said,

"You three should go home and get some rest. We can meet up at ten tomorrow morning. We will meet at our safe house."

He then handed the coordinates of the safe house and everyone ran off before the police could get there.

* * *

Oliver, Talia, Emiko, Sara, and Nyssa arrived back at their safe house an hour later. Emiko immediately went to the couch and lied down after taking off her armor and her shirt. Oliver grabbed the medical kit as Talia went to help Emiko take her shirt off and started cleaning the blood from her stomach. Talia and Oliver knew that Emiko had been hit and the stomach and ripped part of Oliver's shirt to stem the flow of blood before they could stitch her up. Nyssa and Sara had no idea that Emiko had been injured and stayed out of the way as Oliver stitched up Emiko. Emiko was flinching as Oliver threaded the needle to close up the gash. Emiko sighed in relief before speaking,

"Thank you Oliver. I really want to thank both you and Talia for helping me out. I don't know how to repay you two for the kindness you have shown me." She sat up before hugging Oliver.

"There's no need to thank us Emiko. Your part of the family and Talia and I take care of our family to the best of our abilities." Oliver said as Talia joined in on the hug.

"I agree with what Oliver said. We protect our family." Talia said as Sara spoke up.

"You better include Nyssa and I in your little family or I'm going to have to convince you otherwise. You won't like what I will do to convince you." Sara said with a serious face. That face didn't stay serious for long as Oliver answered her question.

"Of course you two are part of the family. Come here and join the hug." Oliver said as Nyssa and Sara joined the group hug. A minute later, they left to go to their rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

Emiko opened the door to let Shado and Yao Fei into the house. Tatsu was already there talking to the other four about random things that they had found interesting. Emiko led the two to the couch and they sat down waiting for Oliver to speak up.

"Alright everyone, we need to talk about what happened and how we can keep The Ninth Circle from doing anything like that again. We also need to talk about how we will keep contact with each other. Sara and I will be returning to our home city soon once we convince Ra's to let us. We need to know how to keep in contact if any of us hear anything." Oliver said talking to the group. He knew that Nyssa and Talia would reveal themselves later as fellow survivors that went home first. Emiko would stay hidden, but still help Sara and Oliver before Nyssa and Talia came to the states. He wanted to know what the others would do though.

It was Tatsu who spoke first, "I will have to give you my number. I will be staying here as this is my home and I don't want to leave. You can call if you need any help. My husband knows what I am up to and what my sword is." Oliver nodded as Tatsu wrote down her number and handed it over to Oliver.

"My daughters and I were planning on moving to the US. There really isn't anything left for us in China. We have stayed here since the island to rest and settle all of our needs before packing and finding a home in the US. We will contact you once we arrive in Star City and settle in." Yao Fei said before shaking Oliver's hand and walking out to head home. He knew Shado would be fine finding her way back and wanted to talk to Emiko. He smiled as he thought of those two and hoped he would have a new member of his family soon.

* * *

Shado was about to leave the safe house and head home to join her father and sister. Tatsu had left right after Yao Fei, but Shado wanted to hang out with the other five for a while and catch up with Emiko. Shado was caught off guard when Emiko grabbed her arm and pulled Shado into her room. Shado was then stunned when Emiko pulled her into a kiss. Emiko started to pull away disappointed when Shado didn't respond before being pulled back into the kiss. They broke apart when the need for air became too much. "I've wanted to do that for so long." Emiko started, "I was planning on confessing to you before I was pulled away by Aliah and Komodo for other reasons. I really love you and hope that you would accept being my girlfriend." As Emiko finished, Shado pulled her in for another kiss before breaking to answer Emiko, "I would love to be your girlfriend. I thought you hated me when you left without saying goodbye. I had no idea where you went."

"I could never hate you Shado. We've spent nearly 6 years together in school as friends. You were my only friend as no one else would come near me." Emiko said as they broke their hug. "Call me as soon as you guys get to the US and where you are at. I will come to you right away." Emiko finished as Shado finally left the house.

Oliver walked into the throne room following Talia. They had been called by Ra's to come meet him when they returned for the mission. They believed he wanted a report for the mission. "Everyone else except for Al-Sahim and Talia leave. I want to talk to you two privately." Ra's spoke up as everyone but Oliver and Talia left the room. "I know you two are together without my permission." Ra's started as Oliver and Talia grew nervous. They knew they could take on Ra's if need be, but wanted to keep him alive because he was nice to Talia and Nyssa in this universe. All their worries went away when Ra's spoke up again. "I have watched you two interact and how Al-Sahim performed in his missions. Since Aliah has betrayed the league, Talia is next in line. I wanted her to have a strong husband to help advise her in times of need. Al-Sahim as all the qualities I have been looking for in your partner. Therefore, with your relationship with each other and the qualities within Al-Sahim, I have decided that you two are to be married within the month."

Oliver and Talia stood there in surprise. They did not expect Ra's to do this at all. Oliver bowed to Ra's in response before speaking up. "I will protect Talia with my life my lord. I have one request after the marriage." Oliver told Ra's. Ra's was intrigued and decided to listen to Oliver's request. After not hearing Ra's deny his request he spoke up again. "After our marriage, I would like to return to my city and fix the corruption that has plagued my home city for the past ten years." As Oliver finished his request Ra's was contemplating what his answer would be.

"I will accept your request only if you take care of one of my former league members. They have not kept me up to what they have been doing and I believe they have betrayed me as well." Ra's said as Oliver accepted the request. "Now go tell the news to your sister and her partner. I'm sure they'll be happy for you." Ra's said dismissing them from the room.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a nice interlude to end this arc. The next chapter will begin arc two of this story and start showing the more complex part of this story. Sorry this chapter came out so late. I got distracted with sim racing and beat saber. If any of you haven't played beat saber you're missing out. It's a great game and fun exercise. As always, I appreciate the support for my first story and any suggestions will be taken into consideration.**


	9. Arc II Part I

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of Island of Change. It's now time for them to return to Star City. I don't own CW or DC comics.**

* * *

"Oliver Queen is alive! The Star City resident has been found alive in the North China Sea by some fishermen along with another Star City resident Sara Lance. Oliver Queen, Robert Queen, and Sara Lance were on the Queen's Gambit when a storm sank the boat 5 years ago. We assumed that everyone had died when no one was found near the wreckage. We at Star City news hope Mr. Queen and Ms. Lance have a quick recovery." The news broadcaster said as Sara and Oliver stood at the window waiting for their parents. They knew that things would be different than their first chance. As they stood staring they heard their parents talking to the doctor.

Moira Queen and Quentin Lance stood outside the door to Sara and Oliver's hospital room. The doctor had pulled them aside before they could enter the room. "Your children aren't the same as when they left. They both have a bunch of scaring that doesn't look self inflicted. Oliver has about 25% of his body covered in scars while Sara has 20%. They also have broken bones that didn't heal correctly. I'd be careful with them. They don't seem to be fond of people they don't trust." Moira and Quentin looked at each other in concern before heading into the room. As they entered the room Oliver and Sara turned to greet their parents. Oliver was hugged by Moira while Sara was hugged by Quentin. The parents pulled away as Quentin looked at Oliver. Oliver was concerned at how this Quentin would react to him. Quentin surprised him by hugging Oliver.

"Thank you for keeping my daughter alive. I don't blame you for the sinking and am glad both of you survived." Quentin said when he pulled back. Moira decided to speak up about how the next few days will go.

"Oliver. Sara." she started as the two looked at her, "both of us will take you home. I've invited your father and sister for dinner tomorrow night Sara. You're welcome to stay with us to get used to being back." Quentin nodded his head as Sara looked at him for confirmation of what Moira said.

"I would like to stay with Oliver for tonight. Oliver and I aren't with each other, I just want to stay with him because we survived for so long alone with only two others for company." Sara said as Moira and Quentin were surprised.

"Who and where are the other two?" Moira asked, wondering if she needed to worry about them.

"They are a pair of sisters that were stranded on the island about a year after us. They had been on the island for about 3 months before we ran into each other. The four of us eventually became really close to each other. They went to their father once we were rescued. They will show up in a couple of months after they spend some time with their father." Sara said. Quentin narrowed his eyes when he read Sara's body language about the sisters. He decided that now wasn't the time to question her and decided to do it once they get home tomorrow.

* * *

As the limo stopped in front of the Queen mansion, Oliver and Moira stepped out of the car. Oliver went around the back to grab the case that he brought back from the island. Moira had no idea what was in it but let him take it anyway. Oliver then followed his mother into the house and was met by Raisa at the door. He put the case down by the door and gave the maid a hug. He exchanged pleasantries with Raisa before having his attention drawn to a tall, black man standing in the foyer. Oliver frowned remembering what happened to Walter in the other universe. He promised himself that Walter would not suffer the same fate. "It's good to see you alive Oliver. Moira and Thea really missed you and Robert." He said sticking his hand out to Oliver. Oliver shook his hand and spoke up.

"It's good to see you, Walter. You better have taken care of my mother well Walter. I will find out if you haven't." Walter and Moira were surprised that Oliver knew they were married. "I saw your rings were the same. I expected that you would move on." Oliver said as he gave his mother a hug.

At the same time as Oliver arriving at his home. Sara and Quentin arrived at Quentin's apartment within the city. "You can stay with me for awhile to get used to the city again." Quentin said as he stopped the car. Sara nodded before getting out of the car and walking into the building. Quentin led her into his apartment and Sara was jumped by Laurel. "I missed you so much Sara. I'm sorry you were brought into Oliver and I's argument. It was a mistake to do that to you. I hope you can forgive me." Laurel said while hugging Sara.

"I forgave you a long time ago, but you should've asked me before you accused Oliver of cheating on you with me. The thought of us doing that repulses me. I consider Oliver the brother we never got." Sara said, making Laurel sigh.

"I know I should've done that, but I had no idea you thought of each other that way. Do you know if he will forgive me for yelling at him and breaking up." She asked Sara. Quentin was happy that his two daughters were reconciling with each other.

"Oliver does forgive you, but he doesn't love you anymore. We found a pair of sisters that we fell in love with on the island. They are with their father right now, but they will come to Star City in a couple of months." Sara said, shocking Laurel. She had no idea that her sister was a lesbian. Quentin wasn't as surprised as Laurel due to Sara already revealing that they had others on the island. Laurel was sad that Oliver didn't love her anymore. Sara saw the look on Laurel's face and moved to comfort her. "Hey, don't be too sad Laurel. You can still be friends. You can talk to him tonight." Sara said as she hugged Laurel.

"I don't want to interrupt your reunion, but Sara needs some new clothes. Why don't you two go shopping for a few hours before we head over to the Queens and have dinner there. We've been invited by Moira to a welcome home dinner tonight." Quentin said, interrupting the two of them. Sara and Laurel smiled at the suggestion before agreeing to it. They left the house to spend some time together and get Sara some essentials for living.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Oliver was walking down the stairs and saw Tommy waiting in the foyer for him. "What'd I tell you? Yachts suck." Tommy said, giving his best friend a hug. Oliver just laughed before being distracted by Sara, Laurel, and Quentin were welcomed in by Raisa. Oliver broke the hug and went over to give Sara a hug. Tommy went over and started talking to Laurel. Once Oliver broke the hug with Sara, Laurel went over and gave Oliver a hug before apologizing over and over again.

"It's ok Laurel. You didn't force me on that boat. I forgave you a long time ago." Oliver said while trying to soothe Laurel.

"I missed you so much Oliver." Laurel said, wanting to tell Oliver how much she missed him. Oliver pulled away and they went to the table to eat dinner.

"So what did you guys miss. Laurel got her job at CNRI, we have a black president now, and Lost finally ended with one of the most confusing endings ever." Tommy said trying to get Sara and Oliver caught up with the main events of the past five years or what he thought was important. Moira, Walter, and Quentin were amused by Tommy's commentary. Quentin decided to interrupt Tommy to ask about the two others that were with Sara and Oliver.

"So who were the two that were with you Sara and Oliver?" Quentin asked them. Sara and Oliver looked at each other before Oliver decided to answer.

"The two people that were with us were a pair of sisters. Their names were Nyssa and Talia Raatko. Even though we had already been surviving on our own for about a year. Those two helped make survival easier even if we had more people. They taught us how to hunt, how to forge, and other things that I had no idea I would ever learn if we hadn't met them. I don't even know if we would've survived the entire time without them." Oliver said. The other six at the dinner table were silent at the revelation. They then wished to meet the two sisters to thank them for helping Sara and Oliver.

"Sara told me and Laurel you two fell in love with them. Can you explain why?" Quentin asked, wondering how they fell in love. Moira, however, was curious for a different reason. She wanted to see if the two would make any problems for her plans for her son.

"Well I fell in love with Talia, while Sara and Nyssa got together." Oliver started as Tommy looked at Sara.

"Wait, you're a lesbian Sara? I thought you were straight." Tommy said, as Sara started laughing.

"I'm Bi Tommy. I just like women more than men. Nyssa fits everything I like in a person. She was strong, smart, and beautiful. Once she started teaching me how to fight and Talia taught Oliver, We started getting to know each other and we eventually started dating." Sara said, as Quentin was surprised that Sara was taught how to fight.

"Just how good of fighters are they Sara. I know you were pretty good in the self defense classes that I had you and Laurel take." Quentin said, wanting to know how much she learned.

Sara and Oliver started laughing before Oliver answered, "Both of them could put you on your ass in a blink of the eye even if you had a gun at their face. They taught us how to fight because outside of basic hunting and gathering, we had nothing else to do. It turned out that the island we were on was used as a base by the japanese in world war 2. We found various weapons that they taught us to use." Oliver said, as everyone was intrigued to see how well they could fight. "If you guys are done interrogating us, I would like to show Sara where we are staying the night tonight." Oliver told the others.

"Of course you guys can." Moira said, as the two got up to walk to Oliver's room.

"Hey before you guys go. I want to take you two into the city tomorrow and show you what's changed." Tommy told them before they could leave.

"Sure thing Tommy. Sara and I will see you tomorrow." Oliver said as they walked out.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be. Anyways, this was a difficult chapter for me to write because I wanted the interactions between characters to be really good. I hope I did them justice. I appreciate any support you guys give and any suggestions on improving my writing will be taken into consideration in future chapters.**


	10. Arc II Part II

**A/N: I don't own CW or DC Comics. Let's get on to the story.**

* * *

Tommy was driving Sara and Oliver through the glades. "So what did you guys miss the most. Parties, Alcohol, …" Tommy was interrupted by Oliver.

"Our families and yes Tommy you are included in that." Sara smiled and confirmed his statement.

"Wow you guys have changed. Anyways why did you want to come to Glades anyway. This place has gone to shit in the past years. Your father got out at the right time." Tommy said as they drove by Robert's old factory. Oliver and Sara were looking at the factory when they saw two people walk out of the factory. They smiled at each other before they started talking with Tommy again. The three friends had decided to go get lunch at Big Belly Burgers.

* * *

Tommy, Sara, and Oliver were walking back to the car when a white van pulled up to the entrance of the alley they were walking down. Three men got out of the back of the van. The three friends were shot by the men. Oliver and Sara were only able to get a glimpse of their attackers before they fell unconscious.

Oliver and Sara woke up tied to chairs. They disguised their surveying of the area by frantically looking around. "Ollie what's going on? Where are we?" Sara asked frantically. They both noticed the men inside the room with them. Tommy was tied up in another chair still unconscious. The three men standing up started laughing at the panic. They all had skull masks on and two of them had guns in their hands. The other had a taser that was pointed to Oliver.

"Alright Mr. Queen. You are going to answer a few questions I have for you. If you refuse to answer," the man with the taser paused and lit up the taser, "You're going to take 50,000 volts in your chest. If you continue to refuse, Your female friend here is going to be tased as well. Now for the questions." The man paused and started to pace back and forth in front of him. "Did your father tell you anything before the accident?" Oliver stayed silent as the man went to shock him with the taser. Oliver just grit his teeth as the voltage flowed through him. "I'm going to ask one more time. Did your father tell you anything?" The man asked.

"Yes he did tell me something." Oliver said after glancing up.

"Well then tell me and you won't have to be tased." The man demanded.

"He told me that you're going to die today." Oliver responded. The other men started laughing as the man went to tase him again. Before he could, the wrist holding the taser was hit with an arrow. The man dropped the taser and held his wrist.

"Shit! It's the vigilante's! Watch everywhere." The man said as the others started looking around. Oliver made his move then and flipped his chair and stabbed a leg into the man's chest killing him. The other men turned to shoot Oliver, but were killed. One had been shot by an arrow as the vigilantes jumped down and the other was stabbed by a sword held by the other vigilante. Sara got off her chair and dropped the bindings that were holding her.

"It's about time you guys got here. I was beginning to think that we had to free ourselves." Sara said, as the vigilantes lowered their hoods. Nyssa went to Sara and just gave her a hug as Talia did the same with Oliver. Sara went over and untied Tommy as Nyssa and Talia put their hoods back up and left the building.

* * *

Walter walked into the living room of the mansion after being called by the police. He spotted Tommy, Sara, and Oliver being interrogated by Quentin and his partner. "Now you're saying a person in a green hood holding a bow and arrow and a female in a black outfit wearing a white wig?" Quentin asked Sara and Oliver as they both nodded. Quentin and his partner looked at each other before Quentin turned to Tommy. "Did you see the vigilantes as well?" Tommy shook his before answering.

"I only came to with three men dead and Oliver and Sara untying me from the chair." Oliver and Sara acted confused when Quentin and Tommy mentioned the vigilantes.

"Have you heard about these vigilantes before, Quentin?" Oliver asked as Quentin turned to him.

"Yes I have. There have been reports of two vigilantes going around the city killing criminals. They showed up about a month before your rescue and just recently made the news." Quentin said as his partner scoffed.

"There're killers. That's all they are. I have no idea why they would let you go. They could've easily gotten ransom money."

"Go back to the car Hilton. You have just been antagonizing them." Quentin said, as Hilton walked out. "I'm sorry about him. Just keep a look out and try not to get in trouble." Quentin said. Sara gave him a hug before he walked out.

* * *

Moira walked up to Oliver some time later. Sara had left to stay at Laurel's apartment until they got officially resurrected. "I want to talk to you about your two friends Oliver. When are they supposed to be coming to Star City?" Moira asked as Oliver listened.

"They should be coming around thanksgiving. They wanted to spend some time with their father first." Oliver said, wondering where his mother was going with this.

"You were kidnapped today." Moira started before Oliver interrupted her. He had caught on to what she was trying to do.

"They had nothing to do with it." Oliver said, starting to get angry. "We are still in contact with each other. They were very concerned when we told them what happened."

"They could've been faking it." Moira started before Oliver interrupted her again.

"You haven't even met them yet and are already judging them. If you don't like them then I will buy an apartment with my girlfriend and move out." Oliver said as Moira tried calming him down.

"You don't have to do that Oliver. I'm just worried about you. It's not even been a week and someone already tried kidnapping you. I can't lose you again." Moira said as Oliver softened.

"I can take care of myself mom. I've been doing it for five years on the island. How much harder can the city be?" Oliver said, smiling. Moira smiled softly before hugging Oliver. "I'm going to go visit Sara and Laurel tonight. I'll be home late tonight." Oliver said as Moira nodded.

* * *

Instead of Oliver going to hang out with Sara and Laurel, he went to the old Queen factory. As he walked in, he spotted Nyssa and Talia sparing on the mat in the center of the room. Oliver decided to take a look around the basement to see what had been set up. As he was looking around, Emiko had spotted him from her computers and went over to him. Emiko hugged Oliver before speaking up. "Hello brother, I've made some updates for your equipment." Emiko started. Oliver was intrigued to see if Emiko was better than Cisco or not. "I've created some different arrows for you. Here is a recording arrow." She said holding out an arrow he recognized from what he created from his first year. "This arrow will allow you to record any confessions you get out of your victims. Just leave this at the site of the attack and the police should figure out what it is. There won't be any fingerprints on the arrows due to the gloves I've added to your suit." Talia and Nyssa had finished their spar and had walked over to Oliver and Emiko. Talia hugged Oliver and kissed him.

"Hello Oliver. It's been way too long since we shared a bed." Talia said as she laid her head on his chest.

"We'll be together soon. We just have to wait two more months than we can stay together." Oliver said as Emiko and Nyssa smiled at them.

"I shouldn't have to wait to stay with you. You're my fiance Oliver." Talia pouted.

"How do you think I feel, Talia. I can't see Sara until she comes over. Father probably won't even allow me to marry Sara." Nyssa said sadly.

"Ask him first. He allowed Oliver and I to marry. If not, once Oliver comes Ra's you two can marry." Talia said, trying to calm Nyssa.

"I've decided that the first person we should go after is Adam Hunt. It'll be easy to make sure he does our commands because I can have Tommy throw our coming home party in the parking lot next to his building." Oliver said, as Talia kissed him again. "What was that for?" Oliver asked her.

"Just reminding me why I fell in love with you. You were always so good at gathering information and planning." Talia said as Nyssa laughed.

"I wish Sara was like that. All she does is charge in and beat people up." Nyssa said. The other three laughed and Oliver and Talia donned their suits to threaten Adam Hunt.

* * *

Sara and Laurel were hanging out in Laurel's apartment. They were having dinner and Sara was catching up on what happened while she was gone. She was saddened by her mother and father going through a divorce, but could understand why that happened. She was brought out of her questions when Laurel asked something she had expected earlier. "What happened on the island, Sara?" Laurel asked her. Sara sighed and put down her fork before speaking up.

"There were a lot of things that happened Laurel. I won't go through everything because I'm not ready to reveal what happened. I will tell you that the four of us weren't alone on the island. The name of the island is called Lian Yu which stands for purgatory in Mandrain. It certainly lived up to its name." Sara said as Laurel felt sorry for what they had to go through. "That's all I'll say about it for now Laurel. WIll you be at the party Tommy is throwing for us tomorrow?" Sara asked Laurel. Laurel nodded and was about to speak up when they heard a knock on the door. Laurel went to open the door and found Oliver standing there. She invited him in and they had a great time the rest of the night just hanging out and having fun.

A blue portal opened up in an alley in Star City in the middle of the night. A flash of red light came out of the portal and it closed behind the light. The light sped around the city before finding a newspaper stand and picking up a paper. He then sped to the old factory where the base was located and crept inside. As he started walking around the basement looking for something, he was surprised when a dart hit him in the side. He began to feel drowsy and passed out on the floor. Nyssa and Talia walked out of the shadows and looked at the man. They pulled off the mask on his head and looked at each other. They came up with a plan on what to do and hoped Oliver was still awake. Talia brought out her phone and called Oliver.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the support. At the time of writing this author's note, I am at 50 favorites. I had no idea that my first story would end up so popular. Don't be afraid to leave a review and I apologize for this coming out late. This chapter isn't my best, but I wanted to get it out to you guys.**


	11. Arc II Part III

**A/N: I don't own DC comics or CW. I only own my OCs. Let's get on to the story.**

* * *

Barry Allen groaned as he regained consciousness. He noticed that he was tied to a chair with thick chains. He started to vibrate his hands to try and break the chains when a voice spoke up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Barry Allen." Barry looked at him and noticed the green hood.

"Oliver? Why do you have me tied up?" Barry asked confused. He then remembered that he was in a different universe. He knew that this person probably didn't know exactly who he was.

"Where did we meet the first time?" The man in the green hood asked, drawing Barry out of his thoughts.

"I was a consultant to a break in at one of Queen Consolidated's buildings." Barry responded. The man in the green hood lowered his hood and revealed who he was.

"Alright, he's clean. You guys are good to come out." Oliver said as he went over to unchain Barry. Barry was relieved that he had found Oliver. Barry's team had been searching for Oliver and Sara once they got energy readings from the island explosion. They had found that Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa had vanished through a singularity. Barry had spent the next six months going through different universes trying to find them. Along the way, he met many other superheros and left a way for him to contact them if needed. Barry watched as he saw two women step out of the shadows. "How are you here Barry? How did you find us?" Oliver asked Barry once he had undid the chains.

"We found residual energy from the singularity that you guys were pulled through. It took us a while to find you guys. Your team has been really worried about you. Why do you look younger though? You look like you did when we first met." Barry started rambling as Oliver, Talia, and Nyssa looked at each other amused.

"Barry stop talking and allow me to answer your question." Oliver said, interrupting Barry's rambling. Barry flushed red as he realised what he was doing. "Now for your question on why we look younger. We believe that we somehow merged with our counterparts in this world. We have no idea how that happened, but believe that the island had something to do with it." Oliver said as Barry looked at Nyssa and Talia.

"I know you Nyssa, but who is the person standing next to you?" Barry asked confused.

"She would be my sister, Talia, Mr. Allen. She was with us on the island upon Oliver's request." Nyssa responded to Carry's question.

"How do you know Oliver?" Barry questioned Talia. Talia moved over to Oliver and grabbed his hand.

"Oliver is my beloved we met before he returned to society. We have convinced my father in this world to allow us to marry." Talia said as Barry stood there stunned.

"I thought you and Felicity were together. You two seemed really close and seemed in love." Barry said wondering how Felicity would take the news.

"I never loved Felicity like that. She is a close friend, but I never loved her. Anyways, it's really late and I want to get some sleep. I have a long day tomorrow. Why don't you go back to the original universe and tell the others that you found us. You can bring others here next week." Oliver said, as Barry sat there confused.

"Are you not coming back? I thought you would've wanted to come back." Barry said.

"I won't go back. We got a second chance here and I'm not going to lose it. I'll be there if you guys need me, but I'm staying here with my fiance." Oliver said, as he walked out. Barry looked down before opening a portal and walking back into Star Labs.

* * *

Oliver and Sara got out of the car and walked to the party Tommy had thrown them. The two of them got to the entrance and were greeted by a bouncer who let them in immediately once he saw them. They started walking down the stairs of the party and were greeted by Tommy. "It's about time you guys showed up. Now we can really get this party started." Tommy pulled the two of them up onto the DJ stand and quited the DJ. "Alright everyone! Let's give a round of applause to these two for being able to survive on an island." Everyone cheered as Tommy gave them shot glasses. Oliver and Sara quickly downed their shot glasses as Sara spoke up.

"We missed tequila!" she shouted as the crowd roared. Oliver, Tommy, and Sara were hanging out at the bar as Laurel walked up to them.

"Wow! I didn't know you showed up at places like this." Tommy joked as Laurel greeted the three of them with a hug.

"I promised Sara that I would show up, so here I am." Laurel said. She glanced at Tommy before looking back at Sara and Oliver. "How are you two doing. I hope everything is going well for you guys." Laurel said.

"We are doing fine. The kidnapping was a little jarring, but not as bad as the island." Oliver said.

"What do you mean not as bad as the island. My father said that you were tased." Laurel responded.

"It's not as bad as getting bit by a shark. That was not a fun experience." Oliver said as Tommy and Laurel looked at him in shock.

"Dude, you survived a shark attack! That's so cool! You have got to tell me the story some time." Tommy exclaimed excitedly as Laurel glared at Tommy for not taking it seriously. They were interrupted as Oliver's phone started going off.

"I have to take this. It's Talia." Oliver said, as he looked at it. He walked off to a quieter location.

"Who's Talia?" Tommy asked as he turned to Sara.

"Talia is Oliver's girlfriend. Nyssa is the name of my girlfriend if you were wondering." Sara answered, watching Oliver walk off.

* * *

Oliver walked up to the top of the parking garage where Emiko was waiting for him. Emiko handed him his costume for him to get dressed. "Hello brother. Obviously Adam Hunt didn't like Talia and Nyssa threatening him. He's hired a bunch of thugs to keep him safe from the vigilantes." Emiko said, as Oliver put on his suit.

"We're going to show him why you don't ignore our warnings aren't we sis." Oliver said as Emiko smiled at him.

The two of them looked at each other before they dropped their smoke bombs. Smoke filled the elevator as the doors opened. They heard gunfire as bullets impacted the back of the elevator. Once the bullets stopped, the two of them jumped down silently and snuck(**A/N: I never realized how wired of a word that is until seeing it as misspelled. I'm leaving it anyways.**) out of the elevator. They attacked the two thugs closest to them as the smoke started clearing. They quickly took them out and moved forward. They fought side by side killing the thugs quickly. They had no qualms against killing the thugs as they were criminals for hire. They got to Adam Hunt and Oliver aimed his bow at Adam while Emiko stood with her sword on his throat. "Adam Hunt! You have failed this city." Oliver growled out as he shot an arrow into the wall beside Hunt.

"You missed." Hunt pointed out as Oliver just stood there. He was suddenly attacked from behind by a thug that they hadn't killed. Emiko leapped to Oliver's defense and stabbed the thug in the stomach killing him quickly. Oliver and Emiko turned to the elevator as they heard the sound of the police barging in. They looked at each other before jumping out a window onto a grapple line. They reached the rooftop as Oliver quickly got out of his costume and back into his suit. Emiko quickly left the area avoiding the police with ease.

* * *

Oliver went down to the party where Quentin and his partner were talking to Tommy and Sara. Quentin spotted Oliver as he walked up behind Tommy and Sara. "Where have you been Mr. Queen? There is a vigilante in this building." His partner spat out before Quentin could say anything.

"I was taking an important call. You said the vigilantes were in this building?" Oliver asked before turning around and holding up two fingers. "Hey everybody two million dollars to anyone who finds a nut job in a green hood with a bow and another in a black outfit with a sword!" Oliver yelled out as everyone cheered. Hilton grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"This is a serious matter, although I wouldn't expect anyone like you to take anything seriously." Hilton said before Quentin pulled him back.

"That's enough." Quentin admonished before his partner before turning to Oliver. "I'm sorry about him. We're going to search this building and shut down the party to keep everyone safe. I'm sorry, but we must do this." Quentin said. The police pushed everyone out and the party ended.

Barry Allen stepped out of the portal deep in thought. His team rushed to him to make sure he was ok. Apparently, he had been missing for more than 5 hours. After he assured everyone he was fine Caitlin spoke up. "So did you find him?" She asked hoping that they had found their friends.

"Yes I did find them. They were in that universe." Barry answered, still deep in thought.

"If you found them, why aren't they with you?" His wife asked him concerned.

"He said that he liked where he was. Oliver said that it was a second chance for them. I'm still wondering why he and Sara merged with their duplicates in that universe. In all the universes I've visited, that never happened to me." Barry said as he hugged Iris.

"That is strange. We didn't have that happen to us. Although most of us don't have doppelgangers in this universe." Kara said. Kara's team had decided to stay until they found Oliver. She considered Oliver a close friend and the others on her team wanted to help her find her lost friend.

"I'm going to call team arrow to tell them that we found Oliver." Barry started. "He told us to wait until the weekend to see him so he and Sara were free." Barry grabbed his phone to make the call as the others went back to what they were doing before Barry came back.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is chapter 11 for you guys. I know you won't like this news, but I'm going to have to take a break from this story. This second arc wasn't fully planned and I am lost on where to go. It shouldn't take more than two weeks. Jade Dragon will still be updated so my followers won't have to worry about that. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me and don't be afraid to leave a review. I read them all and I do try to respond to them.**


	12. Story Update

**I'm sorry for not uploading for a couple of weeks. I haven't forgotten about this story. You guys should expect an update later this week. It took some time for me to come up with a plan for the rest of the story. I should be back to normal upload schedule next week.**


	13. Arc II Part IV

**A/N: Well it's sure has been awhile. I'm finally getting around to continuing this story. Thanks for you guys not giving up on me. I don't own DC or Cw. Let's get on to this story.**

* * *

Oliver walked down the stairs to the living room. He looked to see his family along with Tommy waiting for him. "There's the man of the day!" Tommy said when he spotted Oliver. Tommy walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Are you ready to be alive again?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"I'm ready to see my girlfriend again." Oliver said before turning to the rest of his family. "Is everyone coming?" He asked. Tommy snorted before speaking.

"Wow. With the way you speak about her, she must be the best person in the world." Oliver just grinned at him before slapping him on the back of the head.

"I think being at the courthouse more than once is enough for me." Thea said, before walking out of the room. Moira just shook her head before answering herself.

"Walter and I are coming Oliver. Quentin said that he and his daughters will meet us at the courthouse." Moira said as Oliver nodded.

"Well then. What are we waiting for? Let's get me back from the dead." Oliver said as he walked to the car waiting outside.

* * *

"We were sailing through a storm. Oliver and I were sitting in the common area playing some cards when suddenly the boat was thrown sideways. Oliver reached out to grab me, but missed and we slid out a hole in the side of the boat. I was struggling to stay afloat in the rough waves when Oliver pulled me into a life raft. We kept looking to see if any others survived, but were unable to find anyone else." Sara stopped there, struggling to speak about what happened.

"After that, Sara and I ran out of energy and fell asleep. When we woke up, we saw an island in the distance. We paddled with our hands to the island. I knew that to survive, we had to change as people. We had to survive to see our family again." Oliver while tearing up. Everyone was moved by the speech as the judge banged his gavel.

"I will remove the death in absentia for Sara Lance and Oliver Queen. Unfortunately, the same can not be said for Robert Queen. The Queen family only gets one maricle I'm afraid." The Judge said as he convened the session. Oliver and Sara walked out of the courtroom followed by their families.

"Now that that is out of the way, why don't we head to Queen Consolidated. We can show you around the place." Moira said, as everyone looked at her annoyed.

"Uh, mom. I'm not sure I'm ready just yet. That was harder on us than we thought." Oliver said while motioning to him and Sara.

"Alright, we can do it another time." Moira sighed as they stepped out of the building. They were immediately mobbed by reporters and Quentin stepped out in front of the group. He pushed back the reporters to allow the two families to get into their cars. Moira, Walter, Laurel, and Tommy were surprised when Oliver and Sara got in the Lance's car and Sara drove off before anyone else could get in.

"I guess he really didn't want to go to Queen Consolidated." Tommy joked as Laurel punched him in the arm. Tommy rubbed his arm where Laurel hit it as she smirked at him.

* * *

Oliver and Sara walked down into the basement of the old steel mill and were jumped by their significant others. "You two just couldn't wait could you." Emiko smirked while Nyssa and Talia pulled back.

"You're just sad that Shado isn't here for you." Nyssa shot back. Emiko huffed and turned her head as Sara laughed.

"I've successfully corrupted my girlfriend." Sara said as Nyssa pouted. Sara pecked Nyssa on the nose in response.

"We've done a little more research on the people in that notebook that your father had." Emiko said as she went to the computer they had set up. She started typing on the keyboard and brought up profiles of their chosen target for tonight. The profile showed a picture of a white man with a beard. He was wearing an expensive suit in the picture and was smiling. "This is Martin Summers." Emiko started before flicking through a couple more pictures. "Not only is he bribing judges for a court case, he is also taking bribes from the Triad. You and Talia will have to be careful when taking him on. We have a problem though. I think that Summers will hire an assassin to kill Laurel who is leading the case against him." Emiko said as Sara interrupted her.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I can protect her. We can tell her who we are if needed." Sara said as Nyssa grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to stay outside of her apartment. If Sara needs my help I will be there." Nyssa said in a tone that left no room for argument. Emiko just nodded as she turned to her brother and his fiance.

"That leaves you and Talia to take on Martin Summers. I have gathered some intel that Chien na wei is protecting Summers. You two will have to be careful with her." Emiko said as she hugged her brother.

"She won't be a problem." Oliver said as he went to go suit up. "Let's get moving then. We don't have any time to lose." He finished as Talia followed him to suit up as well.

* * *

Martin Summers and Chien Na Wei were having a meeting in Summer's office. They were waiting on the report of the assassins that China had sent after Laurel when one of their bodyguards came running into the room. "What do you want?" Martin said in an annoyed tone.

"We are under attack sir. The vigilantes have started killing our men." the guard said in a rushed voice.

"I guess I get to show the vigilantes their place on the food chain." China said as she brought out her knives. Martin Summers started to get really scared when the guard that came rushed into the room was shot in the back with an arrow. China just got into a fighting stance as Talia rushed into the room with Oliver right behind her. China immediately launched into an attack on the female vigilante. Talia expertly blocked China and kept defending herself as China kept trying to stab her. While Talia was fighting China. Summers tried to run only for Oliver to shoot him with an arrow in the knee causing Summers to collapse. Summers quickly tried to crawl away only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt.

"What do you want? I can give you anything." Summers frantically as he held his hands up to his face.

"I want you to confess to the murder of Victor Nocenti." Oliver said. The voice modulator depending his voice to the point it didn't sound human.

"No! No. I can't do that! That will ruin me." Summers cried out. Oliver slammed him against the nearby containers in response.

"I won't ask again." Oliver said as Summers struggled against the container.

"Alright! Alright. I did it. I hired someone to kill Nocenti and make it look like an accident." Summers said. Oliver was about to try and get Summers to confess to hiring assassins to kill Laurel as well when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time to go love. The police will be here shortly." Talia said after walking up behind Oliver. Oliver turned to see what happened to China only to see two knives sticking out of China's chest. Oliver and Talia rushed out of the docks as the police arrived to find a tied up Summers with a recording device sitting next to him and dead Triad members littering the ground.

* * *

At the same time as the massacre on the docks, Laurel and Sara were sitting on the couch in the Laurels apartment eating some ice cream and talking to each other. Sara was laughing at a story Laurel had finished telling about Tommy when she suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong Sara?" Laurel asked. She wondered what had caused Sara to stop laughing suddenly.

"There's someone in the fireplace." Sara said, grabbing Laurel's hand and pulling her to the exit of the apartment. Laurel was really confused now. She was about to ask Sara what was going on when a large man burst the door down. Laurel screamed and Sara pulled her the other direction. Sara put Laurel behind her with Laurel's back against a corner. She pulled out a knife as four men surrounded them leaving no escape. One the men lunged at Sara with a punch. Sara doged to the side and slashed at the guy's arm causing him to pull back and grab his arm. The three looked at their partner and rushed Sara at the same time.

Sara readied herself for the blows when another figure burst into the room and killed the guy in the middle with a sword through his stomach. The man looked down surprised at the object before falling forward. His partners watched him fall and turned to the attacker. Sara took advantage of that and stabbed the guy on her right in the leg causing him to reach behind his leg and fall to the ground. Laurel put her hand to her mouth in surprise at what Sara just did. She was so distracted that she missed the other person easily taking out the last guy with thrust through his heart. Laurel looked at Sara who nodded at the other person and smiled at them.

"Do you know who this is Sara?" Laurel asked, pointing at the killer. Sara looked at the person who nodded.

"This is something that involves Oliver as well. We will introduce you to them this weekend. For now, we wait for the police to show up." Sara said. She hugged Laurel to comfort her, knowing how hard seeing someone killed is the first time.

Quentin walked up to Sara and Laurel who were waiting outside the apartment as the police scoped out the building for any evidence. "I'm glad you two are ok. I don;t know what I'd do if I lost one of you again." Quentin said, hugging both his daughters. "How did you guys survive? There are three dead Triad members in the apartment with one being passed out from blood loss." Quentin said, looking at the reactions of his daughters. It was Sara who spoke up first.

"There was another vigilante that showed up. They seemed to be a female that had on a dark red and black outfit. All I could see were her eyes which were a brown color." Sara said as Laurel nodded.

"I just saw her outfit." Laurel said as she looked at Sara.

"It seems we have another vigilante on our hands." Quentin sighed. "As if we already don't have enough on our hands." Quentin mumbled under his breath. "I'm just glad you guys are ok. Why don't you guys head to my apartment and get some rest." Quentin said, seeing how tired the two were. Laurel and Sara just nodded before walking away.

* * *

Thea Queen woke up with a major headache. She looked to see where she was only to gasp in surprise. She was back in her old room at the Queen Mansion. She decided that she was going to get down to the bottom of what was going on.

* * *

**A/N: So I think that my upload schedule will change. It'll change to one story a week alternating between Island of Change and Jade Dragon. My new story, Harry's Gift will be updated when I feel like it. Although, look for an update on that story soon. As always, I appreciate all support and read all reviews. See you guys next time.**


	14. Up for Adoption

**I apologise to everyone who likes this story. However, I have lost interest in continuing this story. I have decided to put this story up for adoption for anyone that wants to complete it. If you decide to, let me know and I will provide some information on what direction the story was going in for you.**


End file.
